The Past Is Not The Future
by MagicSeddie
Summary: A darker one-shot for each character which shows what could happen after the end of iCarly when they're all grown up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction for **_**this website**_**, but not my first ever. I hope you like it.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but wouldn't it be AWESOME?_

She didn't leave the house anymore... never saw her family, friends... She always wanted to know what it felt like to smile, to laugh, and to breathe without it hurting again. She never did any of that anymore.

Her life was nothing. She didn't quite remember how it got like that. Maybe it was when she first started to realise how long her father had been away, maybe it was when she graduated from Ridgeway. And, in some ways, she didn't want to remember. All remembering would do was show her why she was in that state... curled up on her couch with the curtains closed, the tv switched off, and all alone.

She was not who she used to be. She _used_ be that popular web show host, who all the guys wanted to date, and all the girls wanted to be. Then she went to college, and everyone treated her as the famous celebrity. It was only near the end of her college experience that she started to feel depressed. Her friends, they'd left her. They all went their own ways, chose their own careers. Without them, she was lost.

She forgot what it felt like to love, what it felt like to be loved.

Carly Shay had never felt more depressed.

**A/N: Oh man, that sucked. And it was super short. Oh well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah, second and final chapter of this depressing story... And I'll have a message at the end :)**

_Disclaimer: Nope. _

Sam:

The walls were ashen... each one had carvings on them, as if she'd been counting down the days she had been there for. Her golden spirals tumbled over her shoulders, and her delicate hands clutched the metal bars tightly. "Let me out! Please! I didn't do it! You know I didn't!" she screamed. A bulky man walked over and laughed in her face, "Doesn't matter if you did or not. You're in here!"

Sam tripped over to the wall, and sunk down slowly. Tears flowed down her cheeks, burning her skin. She sobbed. She sobbed because of the growing hole in her heart. She sobbed because she really hadn't done anything wrong. She hadn't committed armed robbery. She'd been framed... she wasn't even there on the night. The cops had wanted to charge her for something, so they faked the evidence. She had no alibi. And now, she'd been left to rot.

It was constant pain for her. And the loss of her little baby had destroyed her, Freddie, their family, everything... In her heart, she knew one day she'd return to Freddie. She'd never stop loving him.

Freddie

Gasps filled the office around him. Angry glares, fits of despair, tears of sadness. Everyone around him had just lost their job, and it was all his fault. It was his company, and he'd let it become nothing. All of the money... gone. The reason was simple. It was gone because of love. His Sam was gone too. Everything he had was gone. His wife, his daughter, his house, his car, his money, love. He'd tried everything he could to get Sam out, he police seemed to try everything _they_ could to keep her in. He loved Sam, but love just wasn't enough to save her/

Life was there to torture him.

Gibby

He squeaked, and swung his arms madly. A terrified young girl approached him with scared eyes, and whispered, "You need your pills."

She rushed over to a small drawer, and fiddled around, ripping everything apart. Tasha didn't know how to cope, she just had no idea. Finally, she found the small container she was searching for, ad popped the lid off. Then she grabbed his, whilst murmuring soothingly, "Just one, Gibby, just one... please!"

She saw the crazed look in his bloodshot eyes, and her bottom lip quivered. She loved him so much, he just couldn't help it. He opened his mouth, and she slipped the pills inside. Swallowing deeply, he lowered himself into her arms.

When he woke, Tasha still had her hands slung around his neck. His shook his head guiltily, "I'm so sorry. I really am."

"I know, baby, I know. You don't mean it. It's the illne-" Gibby shifted sadly in her arms, "I know you don't mean it; I love you..."

Gibby sighed at the pain he had made her feel, "I love you too. Never forget that, Tasha. Never forget. And... never forget me, even when I'm gone. Never."

Spencer

A splash of green was flung onto the wall, and Spencer smiled weakly. This was what he liked doing. Spencer, who used to make sculptures, was now a graffiti artist. He knew it was rather odd for a man of his age, 40, to be doing what he was doing, but he loved it. The risks were immense though, as gangs surrounded the area, with guns and knives at every turn.

"OI! You, old man!" a youth shouted at him. "This is OUR space, bastard! Move now, old man, and you don't get hurt."

Spencer shook his head, rolled his eyes, sprayed another coat on and leaned down to pick up a different bottle.

Suddenly, a ton of red sprayed across the wall, over the sidewalk, nearly everywhere. It wasn't paint. Spencer Shay was on the floor, unmoving, with a bullet hole just below his heart. Spencer Shay was dead.

A/N: **I just wanted to write a story that wasn't all "rainbow LOLLY POP sparrrrrrrkleeeeeessss" if you get what I mean. Oh well...**


End file.
